


With Open Mouth

by firesbender



Category: Paramore, Petals For Armor
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesbender/pseuds/firesbender
Summary: "I wanted him to kiss me how, with open mouth and open mouth."disclaimer:ain't my boys. title and summary to sudden desire by petals for armor.entered in theshort story contestwiththis photoas partial inspirationmibba link
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	With Open Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble somewhat inspired by the horny anthem that is sudden desire, or at least the idea behind it being written (it's not porn, sorry). the song is art and tayley is real. that is all. please comment if you enjoyed.

“Are you sure you want to record this?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“And release it? Because we could record it but just… for us. You don’t have to put it on the album.” 

“I want it on the album. It’s part of the story.” 

“Okay. But only if you’re sure.” 

“Taylor! For the last time, I am sure!” 

Hayley laughed and swatted Taylor with her notebook, shaking her head. She’d told him maybe a thousand times since showing him the lyrics she’d penned a week ago that she wanted to record and release this track for Petals For Armor. Joey had helped her to write it, but it had been a careful process of wording it in just the right way. It wasn’t like Hayley hadn’t written about him before, but this was in a very different… context. A very adult, open, somewhat embarrassing context. It was also a first for her to lay her sexual wants so bare in her music. To have played it acoustically for him last week… that was a different level of sharing. 

“I’m sorry! I trust your judgement,” Taylor laughed in response. “I just… know how much you value your privacy. How much we value privacy. To have that separation between band life and personal life… that’s important to you. Maybe even more so now. You’re selective about what you reveal and I just wanna be sure you know what kind of speculation this is gonna bring.” 

Hayley nodded, her expression turning more thoughtful and soft. “I know. I know people are going to guess. But maybe I want them to? I don’t want to come right out and say it. But it would also be nice if fans put pieces together and got _almost_ the full picture. It means we can remain quiet and kept to ourselves… but still connected. I really like the idea of that.”

Taylor breathed out, finally feeling reassured. 

“I understand. If that’s what you want, then I’m all for it.” 

Hayley smiled, coy as she shifted on the couch and let her knee touch his. 

Taylor placed his hand lightly on her thigh, his eyes focused on where her blue jeans were against his black jeans. His voice was soft as silk.

“It’s a really good song.” 


End file.
